Jensen Ackles/Gallery
This gallery contains general images of the actor Jensen Ackles from the time he appeared on Days of our Lives. * For a gallery with images of Jensen Ackles portraying the character Eric Brady see Eric Brady/Gallery. * For later images of Jensen Ackles see Jensen Ackles/Gallery at the Dark Angel Wiki. __TOC__ Images Public appearances |-| 1997 = 97-SJA0001.jpg 970930-SJA0001.jpg 970930-SJA0003.jpg 970930-SJA0002.jpg |-| 1998 = SJA0001.jpg SJA0004.jpg SJA0005.jpg JA19980126-SJA0001.jpg JA19980126-SJA0003.jpg JA19980126-SJA0006.jpg JA19980210-SJA0001.jpg JA19980210-SJA0002.jpg JA19980210-SJA0003.jpg JA19980277-SJA0001.jpg JA19980277-SJA0002.jpg JA19980277-SJA0003.jpg JA19981107-SJA0001.jpg JA19981107-SJA0002.jpg JA19981107-SJA0003.jpg JA1998-SJA0001.jpg |-| 1999 = JA19990316-SJA0004.jpg JA19990316-SJA0001.jpg JA19990316-SJA0002.jpg |-| 2000 = JA20000310-SJA0002.jpg|March 10: The Soap Opera Awards JA2000519-SJA0001.jpg|May 19: 27th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards JA2000-SJA0002.jpg|Unknown: Stars of Soaps Meet Fans in LA Photoshoots |-| 1997 = Jensen Ackles 1997 by Patric Fraser 01.jpg Jensen Ackles 1997 by Patric Fraser 02.jpg Normal Photoshoot Days of our Lifes 9.jpg Normal Photoshoot Days of our Lifes 1.jpg Normal Photoshoot Days of our Lifes 2.jpg Normal Photoshoot Days of our Lifes 3.jpg Normal Photoshoot Days of our Lifes 4.jpg Normal Photoshoot Days of our Lifes 5.jpg Ackles 1370398712.png Ackles 1370398800.png Days-Of-Our-Lives-Promo-Pic-s-jensen-ackles-1279074-360-747.jpg Normal Photoshoot Days of our Lifes 6.jpg Normal Photoshoot Days of our Lifes 7.jpg Normal Photoshoot Days of our Lifes 8.jpg |-| 1998 = Jensen Ackles 1998 by John Paschal-01.jpg Jensen Ackles 1998 by John Paschal-02.jpg Jensen Ackles 1998 by John Paschal-03.jpg Jensen Ackles 1998 by Sheryl Nields-01.jpg Jensen Ackles 1998 by Sheryl Nields-03.jpg Jensen Ackles 1998 by Sheryl Nields-04.jpg Jensen Ackles 1998 by Sheryl Nields-02.jpg Jensen Ackles 1998 by Sheryl Nields-05.jpg Jensen Ackles 1998 by Sheryl Nields-06.jpg Jensen Ackles 1998 by Sheryl Nields-07.jpg Jensen Ackles 1998 by Sheryl Nields-08.jpg Jensen Ackles 1998 by Sheryl Nields-09.jpg Jensen Ackles 1998 by Sheryl Nields-10.jpg Jensen Ackles 1998 by Sheryl Nields-11.jpg Jensen Ackles 1998 by Sheryl Nields-12.jpg Jensen Ackles 1998 by Sheryl Nields-13.jpg Jensen Ackles 1998 by Sheryl Nields-14.jpg Jensen Ackles 1998 by Sheryl Nields-15.jpg |-| 1999 = Jensen Ackles 1999 by John Paschal-01.jpg Jensen Ackles 1999 by John Paschal-02.jpg Jensen Ackles 1999 by John Paschal-03.jpg 3c50f536831ec6762e22bd2ae194986b.jpg Jensen Ackles 1999 by John Paschal-05.jpg Jensen Ackles 1999 by John Paschal-06.jpg Jensen Ackley 1999 by Barry King-03.jpg Jensen Ackley 1999 by Barry King-02.jpg Jensen Ackley 1999 by Barry King-04.jpg Jensen Ackley 1999 by Barry King-05.jpg Jensen Ackley 1999 by Barry King-08.jpg Jensen Ackley 1999 by Barry King-09.jpg Jensen Ackley 1999 by Barry King-11.jpg Jensen Ackley 1999 by Barry King-13.jpg Jensen Ackley 1999 by Barry King-14.jpg Jensen Ackley 1999 by Barry King-15.jpg Jensen Ackley 1999 by Barry King-16.jpg Jensen Ackley 1999 by Barry King-20.jpg |-| 2000 = Jensen Ackles 2000 by Jon McKee 01.jpg Jensen Ackles 2000 by Jon McKee 02.jpg Jensen Ackles 2000 by Jon McKee 03.jpg Jensen Ackles 2000 by Jon McKee 05.jpg Jensen Ackles 2000 by Jon McKee 06.jpg Jensen Ackles 2000 by Jon McKee 07.jpg Jensen Ackles 2000 by Jon McKee 08.jpg Jensen Ackles 2000 by Jon McKee 09.jpg Jensen Ackles 2000 by Jon McKee 10.jpg Videos Jensen Ackles| riding, about 1998 Interview with Jensen Ackles 1998 Jensen Ackles Teen People Interview|1998 "Supernatural" Star Jensen Ackles On The Donny & Marie Osmond Talk Show|1999 External links * Photo Archive at jensen-ackles.net (Jensen Ackles Network) * Jensen Ackles Images at www.fanpop.com * Jensen Ackles Gallery at images.fansshare.com * Jensen Ackles Photo Gallery at www.imdb.com * Jensen Ackles Photo Gallery at www.justjared.com * Jensen Ackles Photos at www.spokeo.com * Jensen Ackles Gallery at supernaturalfansonline.com * Jensen Ackles Photostream at www.zimbio.com Gallery